Capitol Theatre
The Capitol Theatre is a historic theatre located in the village of Port Chester, Westchester County, New York. It was designed by noted theater architect Thomas W. Lamb (1871 - 1942) and built for Vaudeville and Cinema in 1926 and continued as a movie theater until 1970. Its opening night in 1926 sold out all 2,000 seats and had to turn hundreds away. The 1,800-seat facility operates as a concert venue, hosting musicians and occasionally comedians, as owned and operated by NYC-based concert promoter Peter Shapiro. The Capitol Theatre has had a long history, with tenures as a movie theater and catering hall, in addition to hosting concerts. It consists of two parts: a three-story section containing three storefronts, the theater entrance, two stories of office space; and the theater auditorium. The front section is nine bays wide and four bays deep with a truncated hipped roof. It features a decorative terra cotta cornice. The theater structure is irregular in shape and ranges from four to seven stories in height. In the 1970s, the theatre was renovated for use as a performance space. The Capitol was utilized as a concert space throughout the 1970s, 1980s and 1990s, and featured performances by such acts as Pink Floyd, Johnny Winter, Rick Derringer, The Grateful Dead, Janis Joplin, Parliament-Funkadelic and Traffic. The Grateful Dead played 13 dates at the Capitol Theatre in a one-year span from 1970-1971. American Songwriter notes that "Many fans think those shows were some of the best the band ever played." Janis Joplin debuted her song Mercedes Benz at the theater, to the surprise of her band, after writing it at a bar nearby. In 1984, the Capitol Theatre was added to the National Register of Historic Places. In the 1980s, the frequency of live events at the theatre diminished, partially due to a village curfew for live music after 1:00 am. The Capitol would host off-Broadway plays and musicals, and events run by the Port Chester Council of the Arts. The 1990s would see some live music again, with the likes of Phish, Blues Traveler, Spin Doctors and Strangefolk. Both David Bowie and the Rolling Stones performed at the Capitol in 1997, as part of episodes of the MTV television program Live From The 10 Spot. The theatre later became a catering and special-events facility, run by owner Marvin Ravikoff. The lower level seats were removed to create a flat space for tables and a dance floor for weddings, Bar Mitzvot and other events. In December 2011, The New York Times announced that the theatre was to be reopened by music entrepreneur Peter Shapiro, owner of the Brooklyn Bowl and former owner of the NYC club Wetlands Preserve, to present major concerts at the venue, in partnership with concert promoter The Bowery Presents. A multimillion-dollar renovation took place; "state-of-the-art" sound and lighting equipment was installed. Part of the renovations included acquiring the adjacent Capitol Jewelers store and converting it into a bar, which is open to the public most nights when the theatre does not have an event. The bar, with the approval of the estate of the Garcia family, was named "Garcia's" in honor of Grateful Dead guitarist Jerry Garcia. The Capitol Theatre reopened on September 4, 2012, with Bob Dylan as its first act. Initially, Shapiro had a long-term lease on the Capitol Theatre, which, at the time, was owned by Marvin Ravikoff. In December 2012, Shapiro purchased the theatre. The theatre has hosted many famous performers and top acts such as, BB King, Furthur, Willie Nelson, the Black Crowes, George Lopez, Elvis Costello & The Roots, Steely Dan, Al Green, the B-52s, and Yo Gabba Gabba. ca. January 1970: James Taylor / Charlie Brown "Opening Night" February 6-7, 1970: Chambers Brothers / NRBQ February 11, 1970: Three Dog Night / Hoyt Axton February 13-14, 1970: Chuck Berry (13) / Sha-Na-Na (13-14) / The Coasters (13-14) / The Platters (13-14) / Albert King (14) February 20-21, 1970: Iron Butterfly / Cold Blood February 27-28, 1970: Richie Havens / Butterfield Blues Band March 6-7, 1970: Grand Funk Railroad / Blues Magoos March 13-14, 1970: Mountain / The Flock March 20-21, 1970: Grateful Dead / Catfish March 24, 1970: Jefferson Airplane / Hot Tuna / Roxy March 27-28, 1970: Country Joe And The Fish / Steve Miller Blues Band / Hamilton Face April 3-4, 1970: Ten Years After / Stone The Crows April 10-11, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Johnny Winter, Taj Mahal) April 17-18, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Tony Williams Lifetime featuring Jack Bruce, John McLaughlin, Larry Young, Lee Michaels (cancelled), Charlie Brown) April 22, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Pink Floyd) April 24-25, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Duster Bennett, John Mayall, Blodwyn Pig, who didn't appear on one of the two days) May 1-2, 1970: Savoy Brown / James Gang May 8-9, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Joe Cocker & Mad Dogs And Englishmen, Brethren) May 10, 1970: "Music Festival '70" live satellite broadcast of John Lennon, Rolling Stones and George Harrison from London May 15-16, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (James Taylor, Hamilton Face Band, Jo-Ann Kelly) May 22-23, 1970, Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Van Morrison, Flying Burrito Brothers, Country Funk) May 29-30, 1970: Mountain / Small Faces featuring Rod Stewart June 12-13, 1970: Santana / John Lee Hooker June 14-18, 1970: Sympathy For The Devil (The Rolling Stones's film) June 19-20, 1970: Grand Funk Railroad / Mott The Hoople / Kinks June 24, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Grateful Dead) June 26-27, 1970: Traffic / Silver Metre / Swallow June 28-July 1, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Sympathy For The Devil - The Rolling Stones's film) July 8, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Procol Harum, Livingston Taylor) July 28-29, 1970: Jethro Tull/ McKendree Spring / Livingston Taylor August 8, 1970: Janis Joplin / Seatrain / Runt August 9, 1970: Mothers Of Invention featuring Frank Zappa / Toe Fat / Head Over Heels August 10-11, 1970: Ten Years After / Cactus / Haystacks Balboa August 28, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Arlo Guthrie) September 11-12, 1970: Mountain / Mylon / David Rea October 2-3, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY (Small Faces featuring Rod Stewart, Cactus, Chicken Shack) October 13, 1970: Chicago / Charlie Brown / Seals and Crafts (replaced Illinois Speed Press on bill) October 14, 1970: Santana / Elvin Bishop Group October 16-17, 1970: Frank Zappa And The Mothers Of Invention / Frost / Fat October 30-31 and November 1, 1970: Traffic / Brethren / Jake and the Family Jewels November 5-8, 1970: Grateful Dead / New Riders of the Purple Sage November 13, 1970: Jefferson Airplane / E Pluribus Unum November 27-28, 1970: Johnny Winter / Edgar Winter’s Pure Trash / Tin House December 4-5, 1970: Derek And The Dominos / Toe Fat / Hammer / May Blitz December 18-20, 1970: Grateful Dead / New Riders of the Purple Sage (cancelled and rescheduled for February 1971) January 20, 1971: Hot Tuna / Big Brother & The Holding Company / John Hammond Jr. January 22-23, 1971: Delaney & Bonnie / Allman Brothers / Bert Sommer Feruary 18-21 and 23-24, 1971: Grateful Dead / New Riders of the Purple Sage March 5-6, 1971: Leon Russell / Brethren / Freddie King March 10, 1971: Mountain March 13, 1971: Steppenwolf / Fat March 26-27, 1971: Byrds / Mother Earth / Eric Andersen April 2-3, 1971 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY April 1-3, 1971: Savoy Brown / The Grease Band / Small Faces featuring Rod Stewart (day 1 was cancelled) April 27, 1971: Jethro Tull / Curved Air April 28, 1971: Cat Stevens / Kate Taylor April 30 and May 1, 1971: Johnny Winter / Mylon / Tin House May 14-15, 1971: Bloodrock (cancelled) May 21-22, 1971: John Mayall / Randalls Island / Baldwin & Leps June 12, 1971: James Gang / Steel River / Edgar Winter's White Trash July 14-15, 1971: Yes (14-15) / Humble Pie (14-15) / Holy Moses (14-15; cancelled) / Black Sabbath (14; cancelled 15) March 31, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY ("The British Are Coming". Ashman Reynolds, Savoy Brown, Fleetwood Mac, Long John Baldry, backed by Ashman Reynolds) April 1, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY April 15, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY May 6, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Richie Havens, Batford & Rodney, The Fabulous Rhinestones) May 13, 1972: Melanie (canceled) May 14, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Poco, John Hammond) May 26, 1972: Malo / White Trash June 10, 1972: Dave Mason / Blues Project February 2, 1974: Blue Oyster Cult / Iggy & The Stooges / The Dictators April 4, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY April 20, 1974: Electric Light Orchestra / Return To Forever October 26, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY November 10, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY November 16, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Point Blank, T. Rex, ZZ Top) May 24, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Portchester, NY May 30, 1975 Capitol Theatre, Portchester, NY 1990s Folk Rock band Counting Crows played a special show at The Capitol Theatre where super fans Mike and Melissa (known to the band as the M&M couple) would get engaged. September 4, 2012 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (Bob Dylan) In 2013 alone the venue hosted Dawes, Blondie, Pat Benatar, Billy Idol, the Rascals, and Chicago, and scheduled Neil Young, Willie Nelson, Chris Isaak, Yes, Foreigner, Patti Smith, Courtney Love, Bonnie Raitt, Jonny Lang, Cyndi Lauper, Herbie Hancock and many other top performers. On November 3, 2013, The New York Times reported that Phil Lesh, longtime bass player of the Grateful Dead, would play 45 shows with Shapiro of which 30 would take place at the Capitol Theatre and the first at Brooklyn Bowl on November 14, 2013. Since Lesh's retirement from touring in 2014 he has performed multiple residencies each year at the Capitol Theatre in addition to performing other shows at his own venue, Terrapin Crossroads in San Rafael, California, and occasionally other venues, often ones owned by Shapiro.